A Future worth Fighting For
by itsaforeverthing
Summary: BEING REVISED.
1. Chapter 1

**A Future worth Fighting For**

**Chapter One**

**Radisson Slavyanskaya _2021_**

* * *

Bodies were scattered across the room in a lazy fashion. Eating, watching television or simply fiddling with anything that came as some form of entertainment. Tyson Granger moaned as his head thumped from drowsiness, the after effects of sleeping late into the afternoon taking over.

"Who names a hotel _Radisson Slavyanskaya _anyway?" he groaned.

"Same reason they named you Tyson." The Russian blader across the room answered almost automatically.

Tyson was tempted to give him the almighty finger, but reframed from it as he gave Kai Hiwatari a sarcastic laugh and pasted his hand over his eyes. It was storming outside and looking pretty bad, trees had been knocked down, among thousands of giant branches, the snow was piling up over car's and the revolving glass door's to the hotel had been barricaded by the snow making it near to impossible to leave. Tyson lifted his dark head and looked briefly out the window watching the snow fall to the ground, it had been three whole days since they had been able to leave the area and he was getting frustrated.

"Guys I'm bored" he whined. Truthfully, everyone knew he just wanted to get out and have a few runs at the Bey-Dish before the final matches in Perm.

"Shut the fuck up Tyson, I'm trying to sleep over here!" yelled the ever vigilant and pissed off Tala Valkov from the fold out bed opposite him, making Tyson sit himself up on the couch and glare his way.

"Then sleep in your own room." He retorted.

Tala cracked an eye open, revealing bloodshot blue eyes "I would, but Bryan and Spencer are playing a game called '_tackle anything that moves_', you can go and try and win the room over if you like but Spencer has had it out for you ever since you stole the last chocolate truffle." Tala laughed at the expression on Tyson's face.

Tyson sighed with defeat and moved to sit by the window; anything was better then getting into a dispute with Tala. He couldn't even stand being in the same room as the Russian, which goes the same for Kai, but at least Kai knew when to show a little respect towards other people. He looked around the room, Ray was reading a book, Max was eating a bowl of nasty brownish looking cereal while watching a Russian television program, a program Tyson was almost certain the blond boy didn't even know was about, and Kai was slouched against the wall, eyes closed, posture slouched and arms folded.

Lighting struck down, making both Tyson and Max jump four feet into the air, Kai and Tala almost laughed when they felt grumbling coming from underneath them, the floor started to shake, Tala tried to stand up but gravity wasn't on anyone's side at that moment as he and everyone else were thrown to the floor, when they tried to move they couldn't, it was like someone turned on the gravity to maximum. Kai tried to reach over to where Tyson and the others were but he found himself unable to move. Things started to go fuzzy and before Kai could really rationalize what was happening, his vision fell into complete darkness.

* * *

"What happened? I feel like I was hit by a bus." Tala sat up and noticed that everything was still intact in an eerie fashion. The whole room had been destroyed as everyone was thrown to the ground, so why was it suddenly as if nothing had every happened?

"More like a train." Tyson added "Hey guys, does anyone know what happened, it feel's like I've been out for hours."

Max and Ray started to stand up, rather shakily, and both shook their heads. If they were answering or simply trying to get rid of the dizziness, Tyson wasn't sure. "Not a clue" answered Ray.

"Do you think it was a dream?" Max moaned, rubbing the back of his head where a rather large bump was residing.

"Well that would mean we all had the same dream." Kai murmured. He rubbed the back of his head and checked his hand, '_no blood'_ he thought, his nose wrinkled up disdainfully.

"Hey, um guys?"

"What is it Tyson?" asked Tala irritably, that's all he needed, idiot Granger throwing in his two bits. Tyson pointed outside the window he was looking out, they followed his hand to the outside window, wide eyed at the scene displayed.

Outside was chaos, cars were burning up, buildings had been blasted out of sight and the trees had been cut down to make room for… Tyson had no idea what the dirt tracks were being made for, but from the size of the large wheel tracks it wouldn't have been for Mom's mini van. They were standing there like goldfish until Bryan and Spencer pounded in the door.

"Guys, did you feel that?" asked Spencer rather loudly, he had to make sure he wasn't completely losing his mind.

Kai nodded from the side, genuinely worried about his old team mate. The way Spencer was close to hysteric's confused the Russian blader, he was always quiet and closed in, never revealing his true emotions unless under great pressure.

"Have you seen the rest of the hotel yet?" Bryan inquired, looking out the window next to Tyson. Something told Tyson Bryan and Spencer had seen a lot more then any of them had.

"No, we haven't" he answered.

"The hotel is totally trashed; it looks like everyone left in a hurry."

"Where the hell are we?" whispered Tala, sure no one had heard him. He was shocked when Ray answered his question.

"More like _when_ are we…" Everyone looked at him oddly and he simply pointed to the door, on the door was a plaque, which had '_Welcome Too __Radisson Slavyanskaya, Proudly Serving Your Needs since 2021.'_

This was bad, _really_ bad.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, bit of revision, I realized the latter work I did was… pathetic, so to say. So I simply edited it, Hope you all like it. I'm currently writing a small book, and this is to get some of my writers block out of my system. Writers block is a series pain in the ass if you ask me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Future worth Fighting For**

**Chapter Two**

**Down and Out the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

Staying put in the abandoned hotel wasn't the best way to go, although Kai had been the one to decide this, Tyson and Tala had had to agree. The longer they stayed, the more time they wasted. Spencer and Ray busted down the door's that barred in at the entrance of the hotel, it seemed someone didn't want anyone to enter the place, although they had left it in quite a hurry. Suitcases and clothes were still scattered around the inquiry area in an almost creepy manner.

"Seems everyone really did leave in a big hurry" Max had commented.

"What happened here?" asked Tyson, gawking around as soon as they had left the building. Questions ran through their minds, but none could be explained. The group of teenagers continued to walk down the pathway, idly looking around at all the chaos, unaware they were being watched.

"Stupid children, they never know when to listen to their elders, they must be the Revolutions children. Funny, I've never seen them before" the stranger muttered to himself, standing behind a building that had been blasted to bits. He took out his twenty-two revolver and pointed it at the group of boys, clicking off the safety and aiming. "There he is, Gou Hiwatari, no getting away this time…"

Kai heard an all too familiar clicking noise, a sound he heard to often back in the Abby. In a rushed state, Kai whipped out Dranzer and his launcher and launched the blade at the stranger. The man jumped from the building and back down to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Tala called, he took out Wolborg and stood in fighting stance, ready to shoot at any given moment.

"So you _are_ with the Revolutions, did Granger send you?" the man yelled back. They looked around at each other, fully unaware of what this man was talking about.

"Sorry dude, I don't think I've ever met you" replied Tyson.

The man sighed in frustration "No matter, its law I kill anyone without a code bracelet on and since you're obviously from the Revolutions, than all the more reason for me to do my job." He aimed the gun at Ray, whom reached for his Drigger, Kai was about to launch again when someone beat him to it.

Kai and Tala looked on in apprehension, speechless at what was unfolding before them. This strange new world was only getting odder by the moment, the blades that were launched and knocked the gun out of the strangers hand were Dranzer and Wolborg, but they had their blades situated firmly in their grasp, so this was impossible. The blades circled the man and tackled him to the ground; he stood back up almost instantly.

"This isn't over" he mumbled and ran off, seemingly disappearing before anyone could go after him.

The blades instantly returned to their owners. The mysterious bladers jumped from the rooftops and back to the ground, unharmed, even from the height of the building.

"Great, more of them. Don't I just feel like a kid in a candy store" muttered Kai.

A boy with blood red hair emerged from the darkness, his eyes a deep blue and looking ready to take down anyone that got in his way; Tala couldn't help but think this boy had similar features to him, but when Tyson almost fell to the ground laughing in hysterics, a vein bulged from his head and he hit the blue haired boy hard over the head. "What the hell's so funny!?"

Tyson had to take breaths between laughs, a tear rolled down his eye from the laughter and the pain of Tala's hand hitting his head "Looks like… you have… a clone Tala."

A second young man appeared behind the other, looking cold and unwilling to give out any unnecessary pity. Two toned blue and grey hair, he looked oddly familiar, but no one dared say who they thought he looked like. Kai's brows furrowed, but he never let his guard down. This new world was a little weird for his liking.

"Wow, Kai has a brother" whispered Max to Ray, being the only braver one to actually come out and say it.

_"Gou... Alex we need you back here now! Something's wrong with the frequency waves so I don't know how long I can keep Boris tracked"_ a voice sounded from the auburn eyed boy's belt; he growled, picked up the receiver and responded.

"I think we found the cause Julie, we're coming back now... with some _friends_" he switched off the receiver and glared at the group.

"What are you talking about? What does Boris have to do with any of this, we got rid of him for good!" screamed Tyson.

Kai didn't know why, but he uneasy and he was sure Tala, Spencer and Bryan all felt the same way. Learning Boris was somehow connected to this, he didn't have any doubts none of this was going to turn out in their favor.

"Gou, what are we gonna' do with them?" asked Alex, keeping close eyes that none of them pulled anything smart moves.

"Easy Alex, we take them with us, we don't know if they're with Granger or not" he responded.

"Wait a minuet, how do you know my Mom? That was her voice on that machine, and what was that about Tyson?" asked Max, he could have sworn he heard his mother's voice.

"Julie only has one son, Max Tate and the rest you should already know" Gou responded, his tone cold and careless.

"Wow, Kai, he even sounds like you" Tyson commented, his eyes wide, no longer did he find this whole thing humorous. Now it was just getting creepy. The boy named Gou glared at Tyson, normally when Kai glared at Tyson, he wasn't at all fazed, but he knew Kai wouldn't actually harm him unless in a bey-battle, he didn't trust this boy would just kill him for the sake of it.

"Come with us, if you want to live, that is." He started to walk away with the red head.

The Blade Breaker's and the Demolition Boy's didn't like being bossed around, but what choice did they have? They followed, keeping their distance away from the two boys in front. Everything around them looked familiar, the homes, the buildings all looked so familiar and soon they were lead to a tall building that was almost completely in tact, the building looked a little familiar, yet it didn't. They entered the building, which looked to be boarded up from the outside.

"Guys, this is the B.B.A building… but how? We were just in Russia yesterday…" Ray couldn't comprehend what was happening. They were just in Russia, the hotel they had just broken out of said it.

"No shit Sherlock, it's the only place Boris hasn't destroyed, surprisingly. As we walked here, we walked through a transportal, a device used to jump from one country to the other. It's almost impossible to notice, unless you've seen where they are located" Alex scoffed. Where these guys from the freaking pre-historic time of something? And what was with their names, it was as if they wanted to get themselves killed. They started up the stairs, Alex and Gou not caring if they followed or not. The elevators were too dangerous and rarely worked properly.

"Why can't we take the elevator" whined Tyson, huffing and puffing up the stairs. Kami knew he was useless when he didn't eat.

"You sound just like that human gullet, Granger" commented Gou as he continued to hike the steps.

Tyson stopped "I am Granger!" he shouted. Ray and Max sighed, this probably wouldn't end well.

Gou looked back at him; he did look a lot like Tyson, what was going on? He ignored the baka and kept walking. They reached the floor and walked through the doors, which came open from either side. The first thing that greeted them was a girl of medium height, strawberry blond hair and when she looked passed Alex and Gou, her eyes were a very bright blue, much similar to Alex's.

"Alex!" she screamed with happiness and jumped into the red heads arms, whom blushed embarrassingly.

"Hey… Akira" he mumbled, shuffling her ahead so they could get by.

The girl looked behind him and gasped when she saw the light headed boy, her head tilting to the side in confusion "Daddy?"

Max looked around, was she talking to him?

"Come on Akira, your Dad and Kai have some stuff to work out" a woman gently tried to usher the eager girl.

Akira didn't look like she was buying it "Aw, can't I stay Grandmother, please?"

In the room behind them was what looked like a training facility, Akira blinked a few times and was pulled away by the elderly blond woman, Max tried to get a better view of who had taken Akira, but they had disappeared before he could see anything.

The two boys lead them into the training room, it was large and easily fit them all in. Whatever person was training in the room was ushered out, much to their disdain and each of them earned glares in return. Gou later left, only to return with the blond elderly woman whom had ushered Akira away earlier. She gasped upon seeing their faces "Oh my lord…"

"Can you explain _this_ to me, Julie?" snapped Gou and pointed to the bladers.

"The storm last night must have struck one of transportal's and ripped a portal in time. It's the only explanation I can come up with…" this was bad, very bad.

"You mentioned something about Boris, what the hell does he have to do with anything? We beat him and he went to jail, end of story" snapped Tyson.

"Boris never went to prison…" Julie stared dumbfounded at them.

"Tyson defeated BEGA and Boris went to prison" Ray spluttered, what was going on here?

Gou scoffed at this remark "Right, like any of those Granger's could beat shit, Tyson fucked up and lost. Now we all have to suffer" he whispered the last bit, but Kai heard it loud and clear.

"What?"

"Why?"

"What the hell's going on here?"

"Boys… Boy's, calm down" Julie sighed, rubbing the bridge between her nose "Tyson got cocky; he thought he could win... but Boris cheated. Now there's a war going on over whose dominant, after the match Tyson set up his own league, now we are fighting against him to."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson. This couldn't be happening, was this their future?

"Tyson believes that we need to take out Boris, I'm all for it but he sided with Brooklyn and the BEGA team after they left Boris and Kai didn't like that idea, so all the bladers had to choose sides" she took a breath and paced, the only thing that would calm her nerves when regaling this truly pathetic tale of men's ego's "The BEGA team turned on Boris to but Kai didn't trust them, Ray and Kenny went with Tyson and Max and Tala went with Kai, along with their team's" she finished.

"What about Hiro?" What had happened to Tyson's brother?

"He joined your side of course, after Mr. Dickenson passed away five years ago, that's when the war got worse, he was here to keep the peace with Kai and Tyson but now both sides want to kill each other more than Boris. That maniac is just waiting for them to take out each other, but Kai and Tyson won't listen to reason." She looked around "why isn't Kenny with you?" she asked.

"He stayed with Mr. Dickinson" answered Tyson, one of the smartest things the little guy ever did. Julie nodded, took one last glance, and then left the room. No one stopped, maybe because they were all processing this whole predicament.

"So when do we get to meet our future selves?" asked Max, everyone shot him an un-amused glare, but he just laughed uneasily and shrugged "You guys can't tell me you're not just a little curious…"

Tala closed his eyes and folded his arms "Not a bit."

"No way" snapped Kai.

Gou smirked "You get to meet them right now, Max."

* * *

**End of Chapter, No comment.**


End file.
